A New World of Dangers
by bricann
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless are sent to a new world, they will face many new dangers and do everything possible to destroy President Snow and end the Hunger Games. During the 75th Hunger Games and the rules for the games are a bit different. One OC in there. I own no part of How to Train Your Dragon or Hunger Games. All rights go to the creators and makers of each story. OCXHiccup
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I do not own or claim ANY characters or storylines or any part of Bakugan or Maximum Ride. All rights go to the creators of each series. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1**

**Berk- Hiccup's POV**

_This is Berk. We were once fighting the dragons but then… something happened. We learned that the dragons can be just as protective of us and kind towards us if we gave them the chance. Who could've changed that? Well it was me. My name is Hiccup. Once known as Hiccup the Useless but am now known as Hiccup the Dragon Trainer. I wasn't the only one that helped this change, though. My best friend, Toothless, helped beside me. Toothless isn't human, he's a dragon. A Night Fury to be exact. Berk now trains and befriends dragons. Berk protects dragons and dragons protect Berk. The times of fighting dragons are over for Berk. I just hope nothing horrible can happen along the way._

The sky was bright blue with few cloudy dots here and there. Toothless and I were flying above the forests of Berk. I smiled with the peace that almost always came with flying. At least when you're not in the middle of a battle.

"Okay Toothless, let's go," I told my Night Fury friend.

Toothless gave his dragon grin and flew as fast as he could, forcing me to hold on tight. We sped through the air. That's when we saw something strange. A vortex of yellow light swirling in the middle of the air and directly in our path.

We didn't have time to stop and change course before we went straight through it with Berk gone behind us.

**Panem- Third Person**

Katniss and Gale were quietly trekking through the woods. They were waiting and watching for any hunting game. They came upon one of Gale's snares which had caught a rabbit. They untied the rabbit corpse and Gale put it in his game bag.

They had to be swift. It was the day of the announcement of the 75th Hunger Games. They had to be back in time for the announcement of the game change for it. It was the third Quarter Quell meaning that the games would have new rules for this year's games.

They were just about to turn around when Katniss saw a flash of light and the sound of skidding to the left of them. She got curious and motioned Gale to follow her.

They silently walked towards the area of the light and found a clearing with deep, thin trench dug into the ground.

"What the…?" Gale said.

Katniss looked at the trench and followed its skid to a large, black creature. It had black wings and scales. Its wings in a formation around its body that told them it was protecting something underneath them.

Gale and Katniss hid behind a thick bush. They vaguely heard a light patting sound from the creature.

Its eyes shot open revealing its light, emerald green eyes and cat-like pupils. It opened up its wings to reveal a boy with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a green tunic, fur vest, brown pants, and a fur _boot_. His other foot a poorly made prosthetic of a metal.

The boy stood up once it was out of the creature's wings. The black creature stood up on four legs. Katniss and Gale saw a saddle with two pedals. One pedal connected to a red tail fin prosthetic.

"Are you okay, Toothless?" the boy asked. The creature, apparently named "Toothless", nodded. "Thank Thor." It looked at Hiccup and gave a look that asked, _"Are you okay?" _"I'm fine, Toothless." He looked at the tail fin. "Thank gods the tail fin is okay. We need to get back home. But the questions are where are we? And how are we going to get back?"

Katniss felt Gale shift behind her but it wasn't long before a branched snapped. The boy and creature's head snapping in their direction. The being sniffed the air and began to growl. It slowly crept towards them.

The boy saw their heads and began to walk over. Katniss and Gale hid further but they knew they were doomed. The boy walked over to them before the beast could. He looked at them curiously.

"Who are you?" Gale asked standing up. Katniss followed after Gale stood up.

"My name's Hiccup. This is Toothless," the boy introduced.

"What's with the names? And what is that thing?" Katniss asked.

"Where I come from, a bad name wards off bad creatures. Toothless is a Night Fury and a Night Fury is one of many types of dragons," Hiccup said.

"Dragons?" Gale asked.

"Uh, yeah. We were flying around my home island when a yellow vortex of light appeared in front of us and we went through it before we could stop," Hiccup asked.

"So you came from another place from a portal?" Katniss asked. He nodded.

"How old are you?" Gale asked.

"Seventeen," he answered.

They heard a bell sound and Katniss and Gale looked at each other.

"Gale we have to hurry back. We need to know the new rules for the Reaping this year," Katniss said.

"What's a Reaping?" Hiccup asked.

"Just over seventy-five years ago, there were thirteen districts. The districts rebelled against the Capital and the thirteenth district was reduced to rubble. Afterwards, the Hunger Games was initiated. Every year, there is a reaping. The Reaping is where they pick one male and female tribute to fight to the death in an arena in the Hunger Games. Every twenty-five years they make that year's game different with different rules. We can explain the rest on the way but you can't stay here," Gale explained. "If the Capital finds you in the woods, they'll capture you and either kill you or make you a mute Avox. So I suggest you come with us. But the dragon has to stay. If he is brought into District 12 with us, I don't want to think of what'll happen with Peacekeeper around every corner."

Hiccup nodded understanding. He turned to Toothless and said, "Toothless, you need to stay here. But stay hidden, okay?" Toothless reluctantly nodded with sad eyes. "I'll visit you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Panem- Third Person**

Hiccup walked back with Katniss and watched as a district in poverty came into view.

Before they entered, Hiccup asked something, "What are your names?"

"My name's Katniss," Katniss introduced.

"My name's Gale," Gale continued.

They carefully walked through the District 12, with most people not caring to look at Hiccup. Those who did looked confused about his looks and he was beginning to get self-conscious.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do with my obviously unusual clothes?" Hiccup asked.

"I can give you some clothes," Gale said.

"Thanks," Hiccup said nervously.

"Hey, Hiccup," Katniss called.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"You seem like a good fighter. Are you?" she asked.

"I'm somewhat good with a sword. But I tend to do better with a bow and some arrows," he answered. "But I fight better with Toothless by my side."

"Huh," Katniss said.

They stopped at Gale's house and he gave Hiccup a couple shirts and pants to change into when they got to Katniss' house. They walked through the streets and to Victor's Village. They reached the house.

When the door opened, a woman with blonde hair came running. "Where have you been? They are five minutes away from unveiling the new game rules."

"Uh, we kind of made a new friend in the woods. He needs a place to stay while he's here. I was thinking about here if that's okay with you," Katniss said.

She looked at Hiccup and nodded. "He won't be able to hide from the Peacekeepers during the Reaping. Does he have a name?"

"No, he doesn't," Katniss answered.

"Okay, we'll go to the District House and get him signed in for the district as my adopted son. But he's free to go whenever he wants," Katniss' mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," Katniss said. She turned to Gale, "Gale, can you show him to the bathroom to change while I go with my mom to get him signed up as a new family member?"

"Sure, Katniss. I'll be sure to let you know the rule change when you get back," Gale said.

"Gale you know they have televisions in the District House, I'll be able to see from there," Katniss said.

"Okay," Gale said and he and Hiccup walked to the bathroom while Katniss and her mom went to the District House.

Hiccup took less than five minutes to get dressed and he went with Gale to go to the rule change broadcast.

An old man with white hair stood at a pedestal. "That's President Snow. He helped create the Games," Gale informed. Hiccup nodded.

"The reaped tributes will contain one tribute from the existing pool of Victors and one boy and one girl from a normal reaping," Snow said.

Gale's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Katniss being thrown back into the games but twenty four more people will be going in as well.

Even though Hiccup didn't know much about the games, he understood enough to get what President Snow said. And Hiccup was being thrown into this madness. He couldn't believe it either.

It wasn't long before Katniss and Ms. Everdeen came back in. Katniss' sad and distraught face told them she knew. Though Ms. Everdeen was gently rubbing Katniss' back to comfort her, she didn't seem like she was any calmer than Katniss.

After another hour or two, Katniss was sitting on the couch by Hiccup and Gale. Her mom obviously didn't like the sad, awkward silence so she tried to speak about something else to get everyone's minds off of it.

"So, young man. We gave you a name," her mom said. Everyone was relieved for the change of topic.

"Wha- what is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Jack," her mom said.

"Uh, thanks, Ms. Everdeen," Hiccup, or now known as Jack, said.

"Not a problem. I just hope nothing bad happens," Ms. Everdeen said.

With that, Gale went back to his house to help his family and the Everdeen family (including Jack/Hiccup) went to their own rooms. Being a rather large house for the Everdeens' now, they had an extra bedroom that they used for mostly sick "patients". They gave it to Hiccup for as long as they need it.

It would be three days until the Reaping. Where Katniss is, for a fact, going to be in the games again and another girl along with Peeta or Haymitch as well as one other boy and one other girl. Everyone in District 12 hoped none of their kids would be picked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Panem- Third Person**

The next three days everything was still and silent. No one wanted to talk with an upgraded Reaping. It wouldn't be just twenty-four people in the arena, now it would be forty-eight. This would raise the death toll and more chances of death at every turn.

Hiccup was only able to visit Toothless whenever Gale and Katniss went hunting for the day. Hiccup, though, feared today would be the last day he would see Toothless.

They hurried back and prepared for the Reaping. Gale lent Hiccup some more clothes that were specifically designed for Reapings.

Gale and Katniss still wanted to call Hiccup by his real name but Hiccup realized one thing. If they kept calling him that, he wouldn't get totally used to being called his temporary name. They understood and agreed to call Hiccup by Jack. (We're going to call him Jack instead of Hiccup.)

The last night, Jack was walking outside and back to the Everdeen house when he heard Katniss ask Haymitch to protect Peeta. Haymitch told Katniss he would volunteer for Peeta if his name gets picked but if Haymitch's name is picked he can't stop Peeta. Katniss understood and walked out of the house when Jack was a couple feet away from the door.

Jack had told Toothless goodbye and told him he would be back when he could but didn't know how long it would be. They arrived and each of them got changed. The bell rang signaling the time for the Reaping.

Katniss said goodbye to her mom and Jack said goodbye and thank you if he went in. But he didn't want to thank about that.

When they arrived, Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch were directed onto the stage. Haymitch and Peeta standing to the left of who Katniss told Jack was Effie and Katniss standing to the right. There was a girl section for those who might be Reaped and a boy section where he and Gale stood. Boys were across from Haymitch and Peeta and the girls were across from Katniss.

Effie looked sad and upset as she said her beginning words. "First… the girls." She grabbed the one folded, strip of paper from the Victor bowl and read it, "Katniss Everdeen." Katniss walked over next to the microphone where Effie would stand in the middle.

After Katniss was standing in her place, Effie went over to the other bowl for the extra girl. "Jane Kale." A girl with brown hair and dark green eyes took her place by Katniss. She appeared to be Jack's age and sad.

Effie then back to the microphone and said, "Now… for the boys." She walked over and picked up one of the two cards from the Victor Bowl and she read it, "Haymitch Abernathy."

It wasn't two seconds after his name was called that Peeta jumped in, "I volunteer."

"No, I can't let you do that," Haymitch argued but Peeta responded, "I already said it so I can't turn back." Haymitch sighed and Peeta took his place.

Effie then walked over to the bowl for the extra boy. She pulled one slip out and went back over to the microphone. "Jack Everdeen," she read.

No one knew Jack except for Gale, Katniss, Prim (Katniss' sister), Ms. Everdeen, and Peeta. Jack began to walk up. Since no one really knew him, no one volunteered.

In Jack's mind, as much as he didn't want to go into the games, he didn't want anyone to go through it instead of him either. So he walked up next to Peeta. Katniss and Peeta looked at him with eyes full of sorrow and pity that he had to go through what they went through.

"This year's tributes. And may I say… may the odds be ever in your favor," Effie said.

The crowd gave the tribute salute and the tributes all gave it back. Jack may have not really lived there long enough to know most people, but he did know about the horrific games and the tribute salute.

They were quickly urged in and Jack heard Prim keep yelling, "Katniss! Jack!" He quickly heard Katniss say, "I get to say goodbye."

The captain of the Peacekeepers here retorted with, "There's been a change of plans."

With that the doors closed behind them and Jack's nightmare began.

**Berk- Third Person**

Stoick, Astrid and the other Dragon Riders and been search nonstop for four days. Hiccup disappeared one day and never came back.

The other riders had just arrived back from their search route. Stoick was quick and asked, "Did you find anything?"

Astrid shook her head, "No, it's like he just vanished. I just hope wherever he is he's alright."

"I am the same. But I hope he'll be able to come back faster than this, wherever he is," Stoick responded. It was becoming dark so everyone had to go home to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Panem- Jack's POV**

We had just gotten to the Capital and it was nothing like District 12. Strong, metal buildings and strange-looking, fancy people walking around. If it weren't for the fact that I may die here, I would love to be here.

We arrived at a tall building with 12 different levels. Haymitch traveled along as our mentor. We were all said and distraught that we were in the games. Peeta and Katniss especially.

We arrived at the twelfth floor and the pent house. We got it because we were from District 12. We were given twenty minutes to settle in before dinner.

We each went into our own rooms and each other us were told to at least change out of our District 12 clothing and into the ones set up for us. Twenty minutes passed fairly quickly and we were all out in the dining room by then.

Haymitch was standing in front of a television with multiple people. He began to speak about three minutes after we were done.

"Katniss and Peeta, I want you to forget what you think you know about the games. Jack and Jane, I know both of you a bit. Just enough to know you can fight but you will never have seen a game like this before. You won't be facing just the usual teenagers anymore. You will be facing Victors _plus_ normal and sometimes deadly teenagers. I pretty sure you've heard about how District 1 and 2 have special training facilities dedicated to learning how to fight in the games," he said and Jane and I nodded. "Tomorrow is the Tribute Parade and then the next three days will be for training and learning to survive. Then the Individual Evaluations. They already know the Victors abilities but want to see more. You two however, I suggest you save your special talent for the Individual Assessments, understood?" we nodded again. "Good, now the backstory of your Victor opponents."

He clicked a remote and it phase through different people. Starting with two, black dressed boy and girl. Next to them were one boy with black hair and one twelve year old looking girl with blonde hair. He focused in on the obvious Victors, "The Morphlings. They are masters of camouflage. They survived by hiding until everyone else is dead." He shifted to another duo with two extra people on their sides.

"Why does she have sharp teeth?" Katniss asked.

"She sharpened them so she could rip people's throats out," Haymitch said with a barely noticeable shudder.

"Well, she's dedicated. I got to give her that," Peeta said.

Jane and I were silent. I may not know her well but I knew enough from my life to know she and I were both observers and learners. We wouldn't talk unless needed.

The list went on and on, Katniss and Peeta were the only ones talking. But Haymitch knew enough to know we don't ask questions as much as we learn from observation.

I watched and listened to each thing carefully. Finnick Odair and another named Mags who volunteered for another Victor named Annie. We were all careful to listen to their strength so we could hopefully find their weaknesses.

After a couple more hours of learning and explaining, Haymitch said we needed to get to bed. The Tribute Parade was tomorrow and we needed to be ready.

With that, we went to bed and slept.

The next day we were all dressed in black clothing that our designer, Cina, made. All of us knew what was coming when we hit the button he gave to Katniss.

We talked for a few more minutes before we had to get on our chariots and leave. We began to go through the tunnels and out into the fresh air.

Katniss looked back and we nodded indicating we were ready. She pressed the hidden button and our clothes turned to hot ember on the outside. We weren't burned because of the material on the inside. It wasn't three seconds before the crowd saw us and went ballistic.

Jane looked at me and we grabbed our hands. Katniss and Peeta looked back at us and smiled. They knew exactly what we were going to door and joined in. In unison we held our linked hands up and the crowd smiled and cheered as loud as they could.

We began to enter the semi-circle where the chariots would stop. We brought our hands down. President Snow walked onto the podium above us.

"Welcome Victors and Tributes, we welcome you. We admire your courage and your sacrifice," Snow said and the crowd roared.

Jane and I looked at each other. We didn't like Snow but we had to see this to the end. We waited and listened like we always did.

"There have been new rules for the arena added," everyone listened carefully as Snow said those words and what would come next. "Two to four victors may be crowned _if_ they come from the same district. Thank you, Tributes. Happy Hunger Games and, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

With that we turned around. When we arrived back at the building we started in, Cina, Haymitch, and Effie were waiting.

"That was outstanding! Everyone loved it," Cina praised.

"Oh! We're going to be the talk of the year," Effie said and we all grinned.

I looked over and saw Finnick walking over to us. "Very impressive. I can't wait to see what you do in training," he complimented.

"Uh, thanks I think," Katniss said.

"Well, I'll let you get to it. Long day tomorrow," Finnick said and left.

We all looked at each other before going up to our apartment. We talked a bit before Haymitch came up with some more advice. "Now, I'm sure you all know how you need to get sponsors as I had told you about on the train. But unlike what Katniss and Peeta did last year, you all will need allies. Since you are all so new, they will go after you first. So you guys _need_ allies. I'm talking to you Katniss."

"Fine, we'll get allies. But any suggestions on whom?" Katniss reluctantly agreed.

"That's for you to decide. Now the night before the arena and the day after the Individual Evaluations, there will be a strong chance to get sponsors because you will be interviewed by Caeser Fletcherman. Jack and Jane, the Individual Evaluations are another big deal for you two. Katniss and Peeta's skills were already checked and truly put into thought from last year. They can probably do whatever they want. You two have to show your best skill. Jack, that's archery, strength, or swordsmanship for you. Jane, you're best weapons are climbing, swordsmanship, and strength. Choose your best out of those and keep that one locked up until the evaluation. The others you should practice on," Haymitch explained. We nodded. "Now tomorrow is the first day of training so you need to be prepared. Get some rest, you'll need it."

We headed off. None of us appeared to see how late it had gotten. We were all obviously tired from the recent events of today. We all went to bed and fell asleep very quickly.

**Berk- Third Person**

Stoick didn't understand. Hiccup had been gone for six days and Stoick hadn't been able to sleep very well. He knew it was the same for Astrid. Everyone in Berk took it hard and was hurt when they found out that Hiccup had gone missing. Everyone was worried about the boy.

The night was coming and he had to go inside for a practically sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Panem- Three Days Later- Third Person**

The small group of tributes were trained and honed their skills over and over. Jane and Jack hadn't shown their skills yet. Katniss had impressed all the tributes the first day while showing Mags her archery skills. So it wasn't long before they had a long list of tributes wanting to be their allies.

It was noon and the bell rang. It was time for the Individual Evaluations. They took their places on the long bench. It went male victor, female victor, male tribute, and female tribute. They waited for a good two hours before it was Peeta's turn. He was in there for ten minutes before he came out. He told Katniss, Jack, and Jane good luck. He then looked at Jane and Jack and added, "Do the best you can. The better you do the more sponsors you'll get and get better chances of surviving this thing." We nodded and said thank you.

He left and Katniss went in. She was in there for ten minutes too but when she came out, her face was stern and her eyes looked like they were about to spill over with tears. She turned to us and said, "Be careful, be smart, and be clever." With that she left.

Jack stood up and walked in. He decided to use his archery skills for this because it was his best choice. He walked in and picked up a bow and a sheath of arrows. He practiced each of his skill for a few minutes to get used to the feel in training. But not long enough to be seen as his best skill.

He walked over to the human shaped targets. He focused carefully and let the arrow fly. It hit dead center. He began to walk to the side and quickly placing and releasing each arrow at three other targets while walking. All hit the center. He looked at the Evaluators and they were applauding and murmuring to each other.

He walked out. He knew Jane was going for swordsmanship. Just like Jack, she practiced each other her skills for a few minutes to decide the best choice for the Evaluations. The others we practiced the rest of the days.

As he passed Jane he looked at her and said, "Good luck. I know you'll do great."

"Thanks," she said. Her voice was smooth and kind. But underneath it Jack could hear a hint of battle ready in her voice.

She went in and he left to go to the apartment.

**Jack's POV**

When Jane came back up, it was just about six o'clock. So we were going to eat dinner. At seven was the unveiling of the score numbers.

We ate and were does five minutes before seven. We hurried over to the apartment living area. I may have come from a place with none of this technology, but I learned about it fast. I knew about just about everything.

We turned on the television and watched the five minute news broadcast just before the Evaluation numbers. Caeser was the main spokesperson and said, "Now it's time for what you've all been waiting for. The Evaluation numbers."

He paused for a moment to pick up a stack of papers. "The victors will not be said because we all know their scores from previous years. So the male tribute from District 1 is Lance Kalen. He had a score of eight. The female tribute, Alice Kat, has a score of eight."

The list went on and on. We all paid close attention so we would know what to expect. That's when District 12 was brought up. We sat there and listened.

"From District 12, Jack Everdeen. He had a score of eleven. The female tribute, Jane Kale, had a score of ten," Caeser said and he went off the air.

"Nicely done you two! You did the best out of all the other tributes, talk about skill. Especially when you thoroughly beat Districts 1 and 2," Haymitch complimented.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yes, thank you," Jane followed.

"Now the interviews are tomorrow night. We need to be ready," Haymitch continued. "Be prepared for anything." We nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that we all went to our separate rooms. Tomorrow was a big day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Panem- Next Day- Jack's POV**

That day was just for preparation and it went by very quickly. It was six and time for the interviews before we knew it. We all were dressed.

Katniss had told me and Jane how they had tried to calm down the district by getting married and Snow made her wear it tonight. Peeta was wearing his tuxedo that he was going to wear to their wedding too.

I was dressed in a black leather jacket with a black shirt and dark grey pants with red tips. I had a red belt on.

Jane was wearing a black dress that, as it found its way to the rim of her skirt, faded lighter and light until it was a white at the bottom. Where the skirt attached to the bodice, it had red and orange jewels linked in a fire design.

We were in a somewhat opposite order than at the Individual Evaluations. It went Katniss, Peeta, Jane, and me. We waited in line and it wasn't long before Katniss was up.

We watched the screen as Katniss talked and she stood up. She began to twirl and smoke drifted up. When it was over she wore a dress similar to Jane's only without he red jewels. She opened up her arms and wings that resembled Mockingjay wings extended as she extended her arms. The crowd stood up and cheered as loud as possible.

"Thank you for that Katniss! And we need to thank your talented designer Cina!" the crowd cheered and he waved a silent your welcome or thank you. "Katniss Everdeen everyone!"

With that, Katniss walked up next to the other tributes on a stage behind Caeser. Peeta walked on stage and answered a few questions.

"We're all very sad that the wedding had to be cancelled. What are your thoughts?" Caeser asked.

"Uh, we actually did get married. In secret," he lied.

"A secret wedding? Oh, Peeta, details please," Caeser said.

Peeta explained the wedding tradition at District 12 that I had heard about. He then added, "We would have been slightly okay with coming back her, but not much though, if it weren't for…" he trailed off.

"If it weren't for what?" Caeser asked.

Peeta took a deep breath and began his lie, "If it weren't for the baby."

Everyone gasped and I noticed Katniss had a small face of shock. But she quickly hid it behind her mask. "Well then, I feel deeply sorry for you and Katniss. I only hope with the rule of two to four victors as long as they are from the same District, you and Katniss will be able to at least survive for a happy life. Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta took his place next to Katniss. Jane walked out after her small introduction. "Well, well, Jane. Cina really did his work with your dress too, now didn't he?"

"Yes, he did Caeser. I appreciate his work," Jane answered.

"Such a nice girl isn't she?" the crowd roared at Caeser's question. He turned back to Jane and asked, "Now Jane, I know I asked the same thing to Peeta last year but I must ask this. Do you have a special someone at District 12?"

"Uh, not really, no," she answered.

"Oh come on. A beautiful lady like you? There must be someone," Caeser pushed.

"Well, there is one guy I've had a crush on since I first saw him," she answered.

"Who's that?" Caeser asked.

She sighed and answered, "Jack. Jack Everdeen. I saw him three days before the Reaping and I guess I've had a crush on him since."

"Ah, just like Peeta. Survive this with Jack, tell him how you truly feel, and I'm certain you two will go far like Katniss and Peeta did," Caeser responded.

"Thank you, Caeser. That means a lot," she thanked.

"It's my pleasure and I wish you the best of luck," Caeser said and he stood up holding Jane's hand. "Jane Kale!"

She walked by Peeta and I waited for my cue, "Now it's time for Jane's crush to come out. Everyone please welcome Jack Everdeen!"

I walked out calmly. I sat down beside Caeser and he smiled. "Now, Jack, I'm sure you just heard what Jane said. Tell me of your input to this."

"To be honest, I had seen her once before the Reaping and at the Reaping. I got to know her more along the way and, in all honesty, I guess I've come to find a liking in her as well," I said nervously.

"Just like Katniss and Peeta! Crossed-lovers waiting for a chance at a better future!" the crowd once again roared. "Now, Jack. We noticed at the Reaping how it seemed no one really knew you. Can you tell us why?"

I was quick to find a lie, "I was an orphan for most of my life. Katniss found me four days before the Reaping and her family adopted me. I didn't have a name to my knowledge so they gave me the one I have now."

"Talk about a life. With that sort of life, I would never have thought a young man like you to be so strong," Caeser said.

"I had a lot of free time. So when I was bored one day, I practiced some weaponry and continued from there," I falsely explained.

"Very impressive. Can't wait to see how you do in the games and I wish you good luck. Jack Everdeen!" Caeser exclaimed and I took my place by Jane.

Her eyes looked into mine and I knew we could both see what we said about each other was sincere.

We held our hands as did the rest of the tributes (including the victors). We raised our arms showing the unity that we had.

Caeser looked at us and the crowd cheered in pure excitement.

We all returned to our apartments. We went to bed. Before I fell asleep, I thought one thing. _What will I do when I need to go home? Will I go home?_

I fell asleep soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Panem- Next Day- Jack's POV**

We all went to our air crafts. Each District in their own craft. We flew to another building and went in our separate directions. Each one going into our own rooms where their tube would be. The tube goes up into the arena of course.

Cina went with Katniss, Effie went with Peeta, Haymitch went with Jane, and I was alone. I didn't mind though. I was as ready as I could be. I was a bit afraid but I was ready.

"Ten seconds," a voice rang.

I went into my tube and the clear door shut behind me. The floor began to move up. We all appeared in the middle of water. We looked at the Cornucopia, where the weapons were. I saw two bows, two sheaths full with arrows, three swords, a trident, and some other materials. A countdown clock was at the top it was at fifteen seconds before we could go.

Haymitch told us if we moved off too soon, a few mines would kill us. I looked at Peeta and he gestured to the Cornucopia indicating we needed to go there.

I heard the deep ticking of the clock get louder as we reached five seconds. I got in my ready stance but spaced enough so I wouldn't trip the mines. The giant bang was released and we all jumped into the water. Peeta was about to about to reach the island when an attack grabbed him.

I had reached the island and grabbed one bow and a sheath of arrows. Katniss came up and grabbed her bow and arrows. Finnick came up grabbed his trident.

Katniss readied an arrow and looked at Finnick. He showed Katniss his gold bracelet. It was actually Haymitch's bracelet that Effie got for him to match Katniss' pin.

"Duck," he said and we both did.

He threw his trident over us and hit a guy who was running toward us, killing him. Jane had joined us and grabbed a sword. We looked for Peeta and found him just as he was yanked underwater by another tribute.

We heard a cannon and a body floated to the surface. It wasn't much longer before Peeta came to the surface. He swam over and grabbed a sword himself. Mags had joined us.

"Hey Finnick, what happened to the two other tributes?" Jane asked.

"They couldn't swim. So when they had to jump into the water, they unfortunately drowned," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Finnick," Peeta said.

"It's fine, we just need to move," Finnick said and we did.

We moved forward for a long while until Peeta chopped at what looked like more vines and trees. But he hit a force field and was sent flying back.

We all ran over. Katniss felt for a breath and exclaimed, "He's not breathing!"

Finnick ran over and began pounding on his chest and breathing into his mouth to pump his lungs. Katniss kept mumbling some things that Jane and I couldn't quite understand. We looked at Peeta worried.

He began to cough and his eyes opened. "Peeta!" Katniss exclaimed. "Oh thank god Peeta!"

He looked her and said, "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"Can you stand up?" she asked. He nodded and she helped him stand up slowly.

We walked on from there. Katniss took some rocks and other small objects and threw it in front of her and to the side so check where the force field was.

We found a place to rest when we heard the beeping. Katniss looked up and saw a parcel floating down towards us. Katniss opened it and read the card. It said, _Drink up –H_. She looked at the gift and said, "I think it's a spile."

She dug it into a tree and fresh water began to pour out after a minute or so. Katniss began to drink and we all took turns drinking the fresh water. After we were all done, Katniss took it out of the tree and put it in a safe spot.

The sun was going down and Katniss decided she would take first watch. The rest of us lied down to try to get some rest.

I wake up as soon as I hear Katniss yelp in pain. Jane and I were the first up and woke the others up.

"Run, the fog is poison!" she exclaimed and we all began running Mags was on Finnick's back.

We were running and running but Finnick was lagging behind with the extra wait on his back.

Obviously knowing this, Mags wriggled free off of Finnick's back and gave Finnick an encouraging squeeze of their hands. With that she dashed into the fog. It wasn't long before we heard the familiar boom of the cannon.

Katniss told Finnick we have to keep going and Finnick reluctantly ran with us. Jane and I were barely touched by the fog. Only our heels were scorched by it.

We kept running we passed something because the fog began to stop as if it hit a barrier and disperse. Katniss put her hand is a small pond of water. The poison that was on her hand began to soak out and heal. Peeta did the same and they helped Finnick get the poison off of him. Jane and I put out poisoned heels in the water and the poison left our bodies.

"Peeta can you go get our weapons?" Katniss asked.

He nodded and went to get them. Jane and I had held onto our when we went to heel our feet. When he got back, he noticed something surrounded us. We stood up and looked at the monkeys. Finnick and Katniss got up and grabbed their own weapons.

Katniss notched an arrow and so did I. One monkey attack and Peeta killed at. The other monkeys followed and we had to attack.

I shot one arrow, killing on monkey and quickly grabbed the arrow and shot it at another. I did this multiple times before we decided to fall back and run. I left that one arrow I used back in the one monkey I had killed last. We found the beach and passed the boarders of the forest and onto the beach.

We looked back and watched the monkeys stopped their pursuit and we going back into the forest. We looked around and saw Johanna, Beetee, and Wiress coming out covered in some liquid.

We ran over and Johanna told us how they were walking when what they thought was rain came down. Only it wasn't rain, it was blood.

Wiress kept talking about a clock. "What's wrong with her?" Katniss asked.

"She's in shock," Beetee answered. "Do you have water?"

"We can get some," Katniss answered.

After everyone got their water, we went over to the Cornucopia island. We heard the roar of a giant wave and looked over to see a massive tsunami wave coming down hill. You could hear a few screams before you heard the sound of eight cannons go off.

We all added the cannons up in our head. It equaled twenty-seven meaning there were twenty one of us left, including our group. The tsunami wave was about to hit the island but another field pushed the water away.

We began to talk about the positions of each attack. Wiress kept saying, "Tick tock, tick tock, and follow the clock." Katniss walked over to Wiress hearing what she was saying. "Tick tock, tick tock, goes the clock."

"Tick tock, tick tock," she gave a look of understanding. "Wiress you're a genius!" She ran over to us where we were drawing the different positions. "You guys, Wiress figured it out. It's a clock. Each sector has its own threat that goes on for an hour," Katniss explained.

"And the tree would be midnight and noon," Beetee said. "Then it must go, blood rain, poisonous fog, monkeys, Jabberjays, we don't know five to six, the mutated cat, we still don't know seven through ten, the tsunami, the noisy insects, and then back to the lightning tree."

"So what do we do?" Peeta asked.

"If I can connect my wire to the tree and the beach, we can electrocute any one on the beach or in the water," Beetee said.

We heard the sound of the pain filled gasp. We turned around and saw a man taking his weapon out of the dead Wiress. Katniss shot him with an arrow before I could do a thing.

The next thing we all know the island begins to spin fast. I'm able to get a hold of a rock but I saw Jane pass me. I grabbed her hand and she held on tight. I saw Johanna holding onto Katniss but she loses her grip and Katniss falls into the water.

The island slows down, and we all begin looking for Katniss. I still had my bow and arrows thankfully. I kept searching with the rest of the group for any sign of Katniss. We all turn our head when we hear gasping and coughing.

Katniss had come up from the water and was making her way to the island. We all ran over with Peeta desperately helping her onto the island.

"Come on, let's get off this island," Finnick said.

"Yeah, and let's try Beetee's plan before we can't do it at all," Jane said and I nodded.

We carefully hurried over to the tree and found it. Beetee was quick to begin winding the wire he had around the tree trunk. He handed the wire to Katniss, Johanna, and Jane.

"Take this and bring it to the beach," Beetee ordered.

"Can't Peeta come?" Katniss asked.

"And Jack?" Jane continued.

"No, I need all three to stay here and protect me so I can focus on this," Beetee answered.

"Fine, let's go," Katniss gave in.

"See you and stay alive," Jane said. I nodded. With that they left.

Beetee kept working. Him and Finnick seems to know something. I wasn't sure if it was the same with Peeta.

"Jack, come with me," Finnick ordered.

"But, we need to protect Beetee," I responded.

"Come on," Finnick said.

I was confused but curiosity took over and I followed him. When we got a good distance away from tree and Peeta, we stopped.

"Listen, I need you to stay still. I'm going to take your tracker out," Finnick ordered.

I didn't like it one bit but stood still anyways. Pain erupted from my left arm as one of the spear heads of Finnick's trident pierced my flesh. I looked at the ground and saw the tracker in the green floor broken. He handed me a medical piece of his clothing to stop the bleeding. I put it on.

"We need to get back," Finnick said.

"Why did you take my tracker out?" I asked.

"Because you'll need it out. I'll explain more when it's time," he answered.

I nodded in acceptance. I'm not really one to push for answers when they could be given another time.

When we arrived, Peeta was gone and so was Beetee. Katniss and Jane came out of the brush, and both obviously had their tracker taken out. Finnick stepped on a branch. Katniss turned around with an arrow at ready.

"Katniss! Remember who the _real_ enemy is," Finnick said.

Jane saw me and calmed down. She ran over to be and hugged me with relief that I was alright. Katniss lowered her arrow but went over to the torn wire, which I didn't know how it happened, and wrapped it around 1 arrow. She pulled it back at aimed it at the top of the arena.

She waited as the clouds began to swirl indicating the lightning was seconds away from coming down on the tree which was connected to the wire and the arrow.

"Katniss get out of there," Finnick yelled.

The lightning came down and she released the arrow. She was thrown back and didn't move. She was alive but couldn't move.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jack's POV**

The arena's ceiling came down and an aircraft came through the hole it had made. It used the metal claw it used to pick up Katniss.

Finnick ushered us forwards and our positions were revealed. Three separate ladders were thrown down and we heard a voice, "Get on!" It was Haymitch.

We got on our ladders and climbed while being pulled up. When we got up, Haymitch, Plutarch (who I knew from Katniss), and Gale were standing there.

"Hello, Jack and Jane. It's nice to finally meet you," Plutarch greeted. "I'm certain Katniss told you about me."

"Uh, yeah she did. Hi, it's nice to finally meet you too," Jane said.

"Likewise," I added. He nodded. "Where's Katniss? And is Peeta here?"

"Katniss is resting by Cina. He was beat up by Peacekeepers right before Katniss went into the arena. Peeta was, sadly, captured," Haymitch answered. Jane and I nodded in understanding. "Come on, we have much to discuss."

We followed him into a meeting room. "Where are we heading?" Jane asked once we were in.

"To District 13," Gale answered.

"I thought Katniss said it was desolated," I responded.

"Its surface, yes. But underneath the ground, is the life of District 13 and the life of a rising rebellion. District 12 was desolated after Katniss entered the games. We were able to get everyone out in time," Gale explained.

"What about Toothless?" I asked.

Everyone but Gale looked at me confused. Gale answered, "He's alive but I had to ask him to stay in the woods outside of 13. It's either he stays there or he comes in and something will happen that I don't want to think about and I'm sure you don't either."

"I understand," I accepted.

"Who's Toothless?" Jane asked.

"He's a good friend of mine. This is going to sound extremely weird but, he's not human," I explained.

"If he's not human than what is he?" Plutarch asked. The interest he felt was clear in his voice.

"He's a dragon," I answered.

"A dragon?" Haymitch asked.

"Jack isn't from this world. We found him in the forest with Toothless' wings around him to protect him. Katniss and I found him when we said a light flash and heard the sound of something heavy skidding across the forest floor. He didn't come here without a name. His real name is Hiccup. He told us where he comes from they think bad names ward off bad beings. He has come accustomed to Jack though," Gale explained. "He and Toothless came here through a portal and he doesn't know how to get home."

"We can find you a way home. But you need to come with us," Plutarch responded.

Just then the door opened and Katniss walked in. She looked around and didn't see Peeta. "Where's Peeta?"

"He ran off before we could get the tracker out of him. He's captured by the Capital," Haymitch answered.

She grabbed a needle and ran towards Haymitch. "You promised me you'd protect him," she growled through gritted teeth.

Haymitch stopped her and quickly put her to sleep. Gale carried her to a room and left us.

"We'll be at District 13 in a couple hours. Get ready," Haymitch said.

We nodded and left. Jane stopped and looked at me. She asked, "Do you really want to leave?"

"No, I want to be here with you I do. If I can find a way to go back, let them know I'm alright and come back forever, I would," I answered honestly.

"What if there's only the ability to go back?" she asked.

"Then I won't go," I responded.

She gave a small smile. "You're really willing to leave everything you've known for me?" she asked.

I nodded. She immediately gave me a longing hug. I didn't wait to hug her back. There was something different with her than with Astrid. Something better.

We walked around and talked. She wanted to know about my home and she asked if she would be able to meet Toothless if she got the chance. I nodded and told her I would love her to meet him. She beamed at that.

We talked about many other things for the rest of the time. We got to know each other better and better. We found the more we knew about the other, the more we liked them.

It wasn't much longer before we found ourselves landing. We got ready and I had heard Katniss had found out that her home and that she was upset. When we landed and we got off, we were greeted by the obvious leader of the underground District 13.

"I am President Alma Coin of District 13. We have heard much about you three. Welcome," Coin introduced.

"Thank you," Jane and I said in unison.

"Now Jack, or should I say Hiccup, we have heard about you from Gale. How you're not from this world and how you need a way home," Coin said.

"Well, I've been thinking lately. If I could go home, I would just go there to let them know I'm alright and come back. There's people here I care about and I wouldn't want to leave them," I responded.

"You have a good heart, Jack. May I call you Jack?" Coin asked. She was serious but somewhat kind. I nodded. "We have actually been working on a way to get you home and let you visit whenever you'd like. We've found one way but we can talk about it in my office."

We nodded and followed her into the ground. The next thing I saw was tunnels, rooms, and halls underneath the ground. It was an entire city. We followed them around and Coin stopped at one room and said, "You guys will wait here and we will talk in a few minutes. I must have a word with Jack." They nodded and went into the room.

I followed Coin to a room three doors away from the room the others were in. She opened the door and gestured for me to step inside. I did as she asked and she followed me inside. She took the seat behind a large desk. I sat in a chair in front of her.

"Now Jack, like I said we have found one way that can get you home and let you visit. We have created a remote watch. Press a button and it can take you home. When you are home, press it again it will bring you back here. However, it will bring you home once and bring you back to Panem once. When you reach Panem, you can recharge it here," Coin explained getting straight to the point.

"I'd love to use it if I can," I responded.

"Of course you can. But I must ask, will you stay and help our cause first? We need you and I betting your dragon can help too. Gale told us about him and we are certain you can help," Coin replied.

"I'll help. But how long will I be here?" I asked.

"At the most, a year. You will face many battles. But in the end, I'm certain you and Katniss can win this war," Coin answered.

"I'll help as much as I can," I agreed.

"Thank you, Jack. Now we must go talk with the others," Coin said and we stood up and walked out. We walked back to the waiting group and entered.

We discussed about the rebellion and Coin said how she wanted Katniss to be their Mockingjay, a symbol of the rebellion. She agreed but only if Coin grants immunity to all of the victors of the Hunger Games, allows Katniss the right to kill President Snow herself, asks for her family to keep their cat, Buttercup, and to hunt with Gale. Coin agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jack's POV**

The one month at District 13 passed by quickly. We got accustomed to the life at 13 quickly too. Over that time, we had finally begun to get more and more followers. Katniss was being hacked onto broadcasts and into televisions.

I was able to visit Toothless whenever I wanted as long as I had someone with me. I was now also a big deal with the rebellion. Though Katniss was needed the most as a symbol, Coin wanted me as a fighter and commander. She would get mad if she lost me as she had obviously come to respect me, which I was thankful for.

The second month was hard, we had saved Peeta but he had Tracker Jacker venom in his mind changing him memories.

The third month was a bit better. I was able to let Jane meet Toothless. At first she was nervous and so was Toothless, but they got along after about ten minutes of meeting each other. I took her on a small flight and she loved it.

As time went on, they were able to get him to slowly convert back to understanding real memories and not fake. He began asking if one memory was real or not real. He had already realized Katniss wasn't the threat the fake memories posed her as, so he trusted her again.

It was now month eleven. We had all the districts will to help us and were ready to strike the Capital.

We had already begun battling and protecting the other districts against the Capital attacks on them. We were winning this war for freedom and justice.

Coin called Katniss, the soldiers, other commanders, and I to the meeting room to discuss the next plan of action.

"The other districts have all asked if it was time to take the Capital down. I say we should. The more we fight like this, the less numbers we'll have to battle the final battle. Does anyone agree that we should finish this?" Coin asked. "Raise your hand if you do."

I looked around and raised my own hand. Only a couple others who weren't really battlers didn't raise their hands. Coin nodded, "I will let the other districts know it's time. Go prepare for the long and hard battle ahead. Dismissed."

We all left to prepare.

The battle came fast and we all went to our groups. I was with Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, Jane, and a couple other soldiers in my group. We were out on the boards of the Capital. Toothless had come at Coin's suggestion.

We had camped there and were going through the underground tunnels the next day. Peeta and Katniss had taken first watch. I heard them doing their real or not real game. Jane had fallen asleep. I fell asleep one hour later with Toothless by my side.

The next day we woke up and began to move. We found our way to the tunnels. The other groups would move in and attack the Capital head on while we went underground to the heart of the city.

We were carefully trekking through the cemented walls under the city. We were coming up on the occasional ladder that led to the surface and that was the ladder we needed to go up.

Toothless started growling. "What's wrong, Toothless?" I asked him.

We began to hear growls of a large, carnivore animal and the running steps of the heavy creature. Barely coming into sights, we noticed a heard of dog mutts running at us from both sides. Our only escape route, the ladder.

"Go, go!" Katniss yelled and we all hurried up to the ladder. Jane and I got onto Toothless and he flew us up and out of the hole. I got off and helped Katniss, Peeta, and the other soldiers up the ladder. But Finnick kept telling us to go.

"We're not leaving you!" Peeta yelled.

"Yes, you are! You need to stop Snow. I'll hold them off, just go!" Finnick yelled.

He ran out of the light of the hole and we heard the sounds of the mutts dying. After ten minutes of waiting, we heard something awful. The mutts growled and came over and tried to claw their way up the ladder.

"We need to go!" Jane exclaimed.

We all knew she was right and left in a discomforting mood. We had just lost Finnick and Annie, his newly wed wife, would take it the worst. We all tried to focus our intentions back on the battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Capital Battle- Hiccup's POV**

We passed some wrecked out buildings before we heard the sound of a robot. We took cover in a building. The robot passed us and we saw a cut attached to its bottom side. It was followed by two more.

Once they were gone, Katniss poked her head out to check for anyone else. She waved forward indicating it was safe. We slowly crept forward. Katniss and I have our bows and each of us had a gun when we ran out of arrows.

We moved silently and swiftly. We came to a large courtyard that was about 300 yards from the Snow's Office and house. Inside the courtyard were just over a hundred of kids huddle together in fear. Guards were posted at the only entrance and exit to keep the kids from leaving.

Prim and her medical team were waiting for us to kill the guards so they could go in and help the children. Katniss grabbed one arrow and aimed it at one at one guard. She released it and killed him. She quickly did the same to the other guard.

She nodded at Prim who ran in. She checked a couple kids when we heard the sound of a bomb dropping. Prim looked up just as the bomb hit the ground about 3 yards from her. We hid behind a building to avoid the blast.

When we looked back, the entire courtyard was demolished. No sign of life was visible. Everything was gone… Prim was gone.

Katniss had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were tearing up. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Though my eyes were on the verge of tears, I didn't show it. I couldn't show it in front of her.

She nodded understanding she needed to keep her mind on finishing this. She would have her revenge on Snow soon enough. We ran to the Snow's Office where he was sitting. Guards were positioned it a square around him.

Jane and Peeta shot all four leaving Snow defenseless. He looked at us with anger in his eyes but he was calm. He obviously knew he had been beaten and lost the battle. He raised his hands in surrender.

The two soldiers that were with us went around and put his arms behind his back in a tight grip. They pulled him up and over to the glaring Katniss. She directed the soldiers to bring him to where Coin was safely waiting for the captured President Snow.

As we walked through the streets the Peacekeepers dropped their weapons as they noticed Snow was captured. We all knew not all of them wanted to work for Snow. But if they were Peacekeepers, their families and kids were safe from the Hunger Games.

We kept walking and walking until we reached the outskirts of the city. We found the Coin's camp and the soldiers roughly placed Snow on the ground in front of Coin.

"Snow, this battle is won for the rebellion. You have lost and now it's time for a new world, for a new age to begin. A new age without the arena, the death of many young lives, and the hearts of mothers and fathers broken when their child dies. You're beaten and you've lost. Snow, your end is coming. It began with the first games and it will end with the last," Coin said her mini speech. He gave a stern, angry frown but said nothing. "Take him away. We'll make him pay for his crimes when it's time."

Two other soldiers came over and helped the two soldiers who were with us take Snow to his temporary cell. Coin told the others to leave but asked me to stay.

"Jack, the watch we made is now complete and is officially able to go between our worlds," Coin informed. "Remember what I said before though. It can take you home with one press. But after you are back at your world, you can only press it once more to bring yourself back here. After you are back, we can recharge it so you may do it again."

"Thank you," I said.

"You helped our cause and made our dream of freedom a reality. It's the least we could do. When are you planning on going?" Coin asked.

"As soon as I am allowed. I will be back though as soon as I can afterwards," I answered.

She nodded. "I am happy to hear that. We will need you if anything comes up. I believe your friend, Jane, should go with you. I know you like each other and I believe she would like to see your home. Besides, I don't think your family and friends from your world will believe your story unless she is with you," Coin said.

"I'm sure you're right," I answered. "When do you want me to leave and return?"

"We are executing Snow in two days. But I think you and Jane should leave tomorrow morning. This way you'll have time to prepare for your travel," she answered.

"Thank you," I said again.

"You have shown us your dedication and bravery is a great deal and strength in your life. We should be thanking you for your efforts," Coin responded. She pulled out a wristband with one blue switch on the side of a small circle. "Here is the remote watch. Use it wisely." I nodded. "Tell Jane I wish to speak with her so I may inform her of her trip. I will see you tomorrow morning to say a temporal farewell."

I nodded and left. Jane was over by the fire next to Katniss. "Jane, President Coin wishes to see you," I told her. She nodded, got up, and walked into Coin's tent.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the time Jane was with Coin. Even though we won the final battle and everything would probably be good from here on, Finnick's death had put us all out. The only thing keeping me up the slightest bit was that I was going to go back to Berk, even though it was only going to be for a short time, and that Jane would be coming with me.

Even when Jane walked back in she was silent. She kneeled next to me and I looked at her. She gestured to follow her with her head. I nodded and we walked over to a secluded spot.

When we were there, she wrapped her arms around me. "I can't believe we're going to your home for a bit," she whispered. You could hear the mild amount of excitement in her voice.

"Neither can I. You ready for tomorrow?" I responded also in a whisper.

"Nervous but ready. What about you?" she asked.

"Same. I'm nervous, but ready to see my home again after almost a year," I answered. She smiled at me with her gentle, happy smile.

Before I knew it, our lips found each other. We kissed each other with equal love in our hearts. I felt my body burn inside as warmth radiated through my body. We stayed like that for what felt like forever as the world around us began to vanish.

When we broke, we smiled at each other. We couldn't wait to see Berk again. I still felt bad for Jane though.

I knew Jane's parents. They were kind hearted and happy to serve the rebellion. They, too, hated the Capital just like most of Panem. But they died in one battle unfortunately. I comforted her for two weeks before everything returned to how they once were. I was at least happy she was able to meet mine.

We went over and sat back by the fire by everyone else. We were silent once again until everyone went to their tents for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Capital Outskirts- Third Person**

Jack and Jane were on Toothless waiting for their cue to leave. Coin came up and said, "Have a safe trip. We will see you soon."

They nodded. She backed away and nodded to the commander. "You may leave," he said.

Toothless took to the air. Jane held on tight as usual but smiled. Jack pressed the button and the yellow vortex of light appeared in front of them. They went through and were on their way back to Berk.

**Berk- Third Person**

It was just under a year since Hiccup's disappearance. Everyone was worried and some were starting to think he was dead. They knew Dagger didn't have him because he was locked up on the Berserker Island and Alvin and the Outcasts were made Berk's allies just before Hiccup disappeared.

Now, Stoick was walking to the forge to see Gobber. He, Astrid, Gobber, and the other riders had all struggled with sleeping. As the months went on, they were at least getting enough sleep to not have bags under their eyes.

He was passing through the village center when someone yelled, "Look!"

Everyone was now in the center. Astrid, Gobber, Stoick, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnutt, Tuffnutt, and their dragons were all gathered along with the rest of Berk. They looked where the villager was pointing.

In the air was a swirling vortex of light. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. The next thing they saw shocked them all.

A dragon as black as night zoomed out of the vortex. Half its tail was off and replaced with a red fabric. On its back was a boy with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. He wore thin, black fabric under a thick chest pad that was also on the back. He wore black pants and tough looking boots

Behind him was a girl with brown hair and dark green eyes. She was looking around in awe and amazement. They had both looked like they had seen the hardships, challenges, and seen the deaths of war. If this was Hiccup, it wasn't the old boy they had come to know.

The dragon landed and everyone looked at the people and dragon. Everyone made way as Stoick, Gobber, and the other riders looked at the boy in disbelief.

It was Hiccup! But something was different about him, and it wasn't just the clothing. He looked around as the other villagers stared at him. He stayed on top of what Stoick _knew_ was Toothless.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called. He looked at him almost as if confused but it swiftly changed to relief. "Why were you looking confused for a moment?"

"Kind of forgot my real name for a second," he said. His familiar voice told everyone he was indeed Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called.

Hiccup looked over and Astrid tackled him off Toothless. She hugged him and Hiccup hugged back but friendly so Jane didn't get mad. When Hiccup tried to let go, Astrid held him tighter as if she let go he would vanish. He was eventually able to convince her to let go.

"Where have you been?" Astrid asked.

"In another world," he answered bluntly.

"Don't play games Hiccup. Where have you been and how did you come out of that light?" Stoick asked.

"He's not playing games. About a year ago, he was thrown into another world. _My_ world to be exact," Jane chimed in and walked by Hiccup.

"Why did he come back sooner?" Gobber asked.

"At first, I didn't have a way back. Then I was thrown into the games and after I was able to escape with Jane, Finnick, and Katniss. Peeta was captured and we saved him from the Capital but he had Tracker Jacker venom changing his memories. We were able to help him fix his memories and Jane, Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, a couple other Tributes, and I then fought in a war against the Capital with the Rebels. After we won the war, President Coin gave us the ability to come back to Berk," Hiccup explained.

"We have a ton of question starting with, what are the games?" Stoick asked.

"The Hunger Games, or also cut down to as the games, is a battle royal. Typically twenty-four tributes, one girl and one boy from each of the twelve districts, are thrown into the arena. It is pretty much a dome that is filled with different surroundings depending on the year's game. When you're in the arena, it is a kill or be killed scenario. You must kill all the other tributes if you want to live. The tributes kill until only one victor remains. When Jack and I were thrown in, it was the third quarter quell and the seventy-fifth year of the Hunger Games. Each quarter quell they change the rules. That year's quarter quell rules were one man and female tribute were going to come from the existing pool of victors. Plus two new tributes from each district. Jack and I were chosen as the two new tributes for District 12. The final rule was revealed at the Tribute Parade. Two to four victors may be crowned if they all came from the same district. Jack and I were thrown into the arena and we all ran from the arena's threats and other tributes," Jane explained.

"Who's Jack?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup raised his hand indicating it was him. "Why is she calling you Jack?" Stoick asked.

"Because that's my new name. I was given it when I went to live with Katniss and her family and was thrown into the games. I've went through it since," Hiccup answered.

"Who's the Capital and how did you get involved in the war you were talking about?" Snotlout asked.

"The Capital is the heart of Panem and the birth place of the games. When we were rescued by Haymitch who was our mentor for the games and Plutarch who is the game maker and designed the games, we were taken to District 13 where we got used to life. President Coin, the leader of District 13, began to respect me as a soldier. We were soon battling the Capital and President Snow, the once leader of Panem, along with the other districts. We finished the final battle and won the day before we left to come back here," Hiccup answered.

"So, are you here to stay?" Astrid asked. She had a hint of hope in her voice.

Hiccup shook her head. "No, we're leaving and going back to Panem. President Coin will need us if the time comes," he responded.

"But…" Astrid said but trailed off. She was obviously hurt.

"Astrid, this is my home and once I go back and recharge the device that allows me to go back and forth, I'll be back. But each visit is only temporary and I will not be staying. Besides, there are things in life you need to be there for. I should get going in the next thirty minutes. I just had to let you guys know I was alright. We will see each other again, but it may be awhile," Hiccup said and turned to Toothless. "Toothless, do you want to stay here or come back?"

Toothless licked him face indicating he was going with Hiccup no matter what. Hiccup smiled with contentment that Toothless wouldn't leave him.

"You're really leaving to go back to a place where you were nearly killed numerous times?" Stoick asked.

"I am. Sorry, Dad. But there are some things in you can't leave," he answered. Stoick looked down the sadness showing within his eyes. "Dad, I'll be back for a bit. Though I can't tell you when, I will be back temporarily. But, I need to be there for Panem and for Jane. I had to let you know I was okay. You know, I could've left you concerned and wondering but I chose not you."

They nodded understandingly. Astrid, Stoick, and Gobber were obviously hurt the most. Toothless came up and rubbed up against Hiccup.

"You want to go, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shook his head yes. Hiccup nodded. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways," he said hopping onto Toothless followed by Jane. "Goodbye."

Toothless took off before anyone had a chance to answer. Hiccup pressed the button and they passed through the vortex leaving Berk behind them once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Panem- Hiccup/Jack's POV**

Before we left for Berk, Coin told us to meet them back at District 12. So we were heading there after we were out of the vortex and back at Panem.

"I wonder what has happened since we left," Jane said.

"I know," I said. I looked down.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked me.

"I'm just thinking. I can't really tell anymore where my home truly is. Most of me wants to say here, with you, but another part says it's on Berk," I explained. I shook my head. "But that's something to worry about later."

We came over District 12. I saw Katniss' house lights were on and so were Haymitch's. But Coin's plane or anything Coin might've had were gone.

"How long were we away?" Jane asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. It must've been a couple days. But how? We were only gone for like thirty minutes back home."

"Maybe since you traveled between two worlds, time moves differently here than it does on Berk," Jane reasoned.

"Probably. C'mon, let's go see if Haymitch knows what's going on," I suggested.

"Why him and not Katniss?" Jane asked me.

"Because I have a gut feeling Katniss won't want to talk about it," I told her. She nodded in acceptance and we landed next to Haymitch's house.

Jane knocked on the door. "Hey, Haymitch! We're back! Can we talk to you?" she called.

The door opened. "Oh, joy, it's you. Come in," Haymitch said. We followed him to his living room. "Took you two long enough to get back here."

"We were only in Berk for a half an hour. We didn't realize that time would be different here than there. What happened while we were gone?" Jane asked.

"Well, nothing was bigger than Snow's execution. You know how Katniss was supposed to kill Snow, right?" he started.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, she ended up killing Coin and Snow died from laughing up blood," Haymitch said simply.

"So Coin's dead?" I asked.

"Yeah and Katniss gave plenty of legitimate reasons to kill her which gave her freedom as long as she didn't think about doing that again. So they have her house under watch," Haymitch informed.

"Wow. Never thought that would happen," Jane said.

"I don't think any of us did. But it happened and there's nothing we can do about it now," Haymitch said.

We were silent for a good deal of time. But then Jane looked at me. "I didn't even think about this but where are we going to sleep tonight? It's not like we have our own house, my parents are dead, your dad is in a different world, so what're we going to do?" she said.

"That's a good question," Haymitch jumped in. "And I have the answer. "Before she died, Coin put you two here in District 12. There is actually a vacant house that they were going to tear down before they blew the district a part. Luckily, they left it standing. You have all your stuff in there."

"Wow, that was really kind of her," Jane said.

"She may have had some interesting motives in taking down the Capital and the Hunger Games, but she wanted to thank you two for your help. She told me to tell you this if she couldn't," Haymitch said.

Jane and I nodded. We got up. "Thank you, Haymitch… for everything. We'll see you soon," I said.

"See you guys. And guys," We looked at him, "Make sure you say 'hi' to Katniss and Peeta. They were… eager to see you again."

"Of course. Thanks again, Haymitch," I said and we walked out with a wave.

We went over to Katniss' house to see Peeta walking over as well. Toothless was following us. "Peeta!" Jane called.

He turned to us. "Jack! Jane! Where have you guys been?" he asked shocked. "You've been gone forever and you missed Katniss shoot Coin. You heard about that right?"

"Yeah, Haymitch just told us. We were going to visit you two. See if everything is alright," I explained.

"Well, it's good to have you back. Come on, Katniss will want to see you," Peeta said.

We entered the house after Peeta knocked twice. "Katniss," Peeta called.

"I'm in the living room," she called back.

Peeta shrugged, I rolled my eyes, and Jane just gave a confused look. "She's been really down since Prim died," Peeta informed.

"That's understandable. I was like that after my parents died," Jane said.

We entered the living room and Katniss was staring at the wall. "Katniss," I called.

She immediately sat up and twisted around. "You guys are back! We've missed you so much!" she said.

"Hey, Katniss. How have you been?" Jane greeted.

"Better now that you two are back. I've been down about Prim and I killed Coin. So, I've been better. Thank God you two are back!" she exclaimed as she hugged us with relief.

"We're just happy you're doing okay, Katniss. We heard about Coin but we know you have your reasons. So we don't hold it against you," I said.

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate it. I heard you're living in that vacant Victor's Village house. You guys should go get settled in. We can meet up later okay?" Katniss said.

"Okay. We'll see you two later," Jane said and she pulled me out.

"I swear you're moving a mile a minute right now. Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way but, I love you Jack. I know you come from another world but I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I guess having to share a house with you kind of got my hopes for a forever," she admitted.

We entered the beautiful house and went into the living room after closing the door. "Jane, you don't need hope for that," I said. She looked up at me. "Because, I love you. You may be from another world on my part but I love you. And just like you, I want to spend my life with you. You are the girl I dreamed about loving, kind, caring, and, most of all, special. I wouldn't want another girl."

We reached in and our lips came together. Heat flooded through our bodies. I couldn't believe this. Most of my life I thought Astrid was the one for me. But then I met Jane and she was the real one.

When we broke we smiled at each other. Happy we felt the same way. We looked outside and noticed the light. It was growing dark and we knew we needed to get to bed. Tonight it would be in our own. But we both hoped that we would end up in forever.

**Three in the Morning- Third Person POV**

Jack heard screaming coming from Jane's room and he hurried over. She knew what she was having. Nightmares. He stopped suffering from nightmares and few years ago. When you are bullied, seen the blood of dragons, and killed one giant dragon in flames, you tend to stop having nightmares. If you do though, you tend not to react to it.

Jack ran to Jane's room and saw her tossing and turning in bed. He touched her shoulder and she bolted up. "It's okay, it's okay. It was just a nightmare," Jack comforted.

"O-okay," Jane said still in mental stiffness. Jack was about to walk out when she called, "Jack." He turned to her. "I know this is going to sound weird but, will you stay with me?"

"Of course. And Jane," She looked at him, "It's not weird at all."

He lied down on her bed and allowed her to cuddle into him. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He stayed there awake. He didn't want to fall asleep right away in case she had a nightmare. Slowly though, sleep over came him and he was going to help her as much as he could.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

**Ten Years Later- Panem- Third Person POV**

Jack and Jane watched as their four year old daughter chased their eight year old son in a game of was still trying to convince Katniss to have a child of her own but they knew it was only a matter of time.

Their son with auburn hair and dark green eyes laughs as his sister chases him through the field. Their daughter with brown hair and emerald green eyes laughs with joy as her brother allows her to chase them.

Their son knew their part in the falling of the games as well as Katniss' and Peeta's part in it. He knows the reason his mom gets nightmares and where his dad comes from. He's visited there a couple times.

Their daughter will learn in a couple years and her grandfather has met her. They don't know where they play is a graveyard and they should never know.

They have been given a couple dragons of their own. The girl has a baby Deadly Nadder and the boy has adolescent Deadly Nadder. The Deadly Nadders have come to love their home and their young riders. Both are excited for them to reach the air together.

Jack and Jane only hope the horrors of the games will not repeat and their children will not have to witness war and death.

The two children run around until the eight year old pretends to fall allowing his sister to jump on him. "Got you! Got you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you got me!" he responded.

He picked her up and set her on her feet again. He got up and she told him, "New game!"

"What new game do you want?" he asked.

Jane looked at the sky and noticed the light. "Nick, Era! Time to come in!" she called.

"Aww, can't we stay just a bit longer?" the eight year old boy called.

"No. Besides, you know what we're doing tomorrow," Jack said.

"Flying lessons!" Nick exclaimed.

"Flying lessons! Can I come, Daddy?" the girl, Era, asked.

"Maybe. If you behave _real_ good, I may take you to fly with me while I'm teaching your brother. But you have to be good. Okay?" Jack said.

"Okay!" she agreed.

"Then let's start with teeth," Jane said. "Come on, Era. Let's go brush your teeth!"

Era gave a small groan but left anyway with her mother. Jack turned to Nick. "Well, go get dressed and brush your teeth. Tomorrow we start you flight training."

Nick nodded before running inside. Jack walked to the house with a grin on his face. Nick couldn't wait to learn to fly on his own since he got his own dragon. Now that he was, things for Jack's family and Panem will be hopefully be happier.

_The night settled on Panem and the night will end our story. This is Panem. Berk was once my home and it still is. But now I have two places to call home and one I would never leave for good. I may have been Hiccup Haddock then, but now I'm Jack Everdeen and my family is my life and so is Panem._

_That was my story._


End file.
